Rescue Me
by cupcakeswithsprinkles
Summary: "He may not have said the words aloud, but they were there lingering behind is sarcastic joke and his flawless smirk. I will rescue you..." Eclare oneshot


**I know this is pretty short, but I took a lot of time to sit down and write this...this subject is very close to my heart. Clare's letter is actually a letter I wrote with my parents in mind, but would never have the balls to actually give it to them. So read and review please, give me some feedback!**

0o0o0o

Summary "He may not have said the words aloud, but they were there lingering behind is sarcastic joke and his flawless smirk._ I will rescue you.._."

0o0o0o

She simply did not know what to do anymore. Her thoughts whirled at full force. Divorce. They're getting divorced. _Divorce_. The words were finally uttered. There was no longer that thick tension in the air of 'What's really going on?' 'Will they stay together?' It's gone. Replaced by the thick awkwardness of 'What's going to happen now?'

She decided to write. It always made her feel a little better. Eli had taught her to write about the personal. What hurts is what's real. That's what people want to read about. They want to relate to what they're reading because they put themselves in the position. They see themselves in the role, and it's easier to do that with raw, passionate writing coming straight from life to the paper in front of them.

So when she finished the letter she called Eli and invited him over specifically to read her latest piece. She needed him now more than ever. She hadn't told him about what happened a mere 24 hours ago. The talk she's been dreading, the one she was waiting for. The one she wrote about in her last paper he read, finally happened. The waiting was over, and she needed him to know that too. He deserved to know. They were both silent as they walked up to her bedroom. Once they reached their destination she simply handed him the letter silently, not even giving an explanation...because the letter would explain everything.

_'When you're a teenager the feelings that come along with the word 'divorce' are not easily explained. You can see it coming, because honestly you're not ignorant. You imagine it actually happening a million ways but no matter what the utterance of that particular word comes as a shock. You're heart pangs and you shut your eyes, but you will not shed a tear or share your feelings. Your mom needs you, is what comes to your mind. You don't want her to feel bad for her decision, you know it's hard for her. Hard for both of them. You put on that strong front and give her a reassuring smile, 'It's okay mom, I'm okay with everything. 'I understand this is what you have to do' is what you choose to tell her. You're not even sure if you mean it or not yet. Your mind hardly grasped the concept yet, you had no time to process. _

_It's not until you get into you're alone until everything sinks in. The tears don't start until you truly think of the outcome of this. All the years you all spent together as a family, the traditions you built... gone. They're ruined, even worse than ruined they're nothing. Faded into nothing but memories, wonderful memories that will never be repeated ever again. The worst part, the very worst, is wandering if any of the memories you have of your parents are real. The times we all shared together, were they nothing but perfectly constructed lies? It's something you'll never know. Love was always important to you and it sort of feels like love isn't real. You thought your parents were love and now everything you thought was false. Everything is gone. You said to yourself and others that waiting was the worst part, that you needed to hear the truth and that would be better than the lies. The truth, while it may be better in the long run, hurts so much worse than the lies. You've now come to realize that you were wrong with that theory, it was completely false. The truth hurts worse.'_

Clare felt the familiar stinging in her eyes as she patiently watched Eli read her writing. She needed someone to understand how she feels, at least in the slightest. When he finished reading he set the paper down, seemingly staring at no particular object. She waited for him to speak first, she refused to break the silence.

"Clare..."

The girl in question simply cleared her throat roughly, "You don't have to say anything, I don't expect you to. I just needed to show that to someone else, someone who won't judge or give me that pity that I really, really don't want."

"All I was gonna say was, your writing seemed to improve Edwards. Perhaps this has something to do with a certain English partner with dark hair and an enticing personality?" I smiled at this statement softly, he may not have said the words aloud, but they were there lingering behind is sarcastic joke and his flawless smirk._ I will rescue you_...e_verything will be okay. I'm so sorry Clare, you don't deserve this. _She could see it in his smoldering eyes, they bore right into her telling her what she needed to hear without actually uttering the words.

"Thanks, Eli. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Eli flashed a rare smile at the fragile girl in front of her, "What about? I just said your writing improved, didn't know it meant that much to you."

That's when it happened. She laughed. Not a fake one, but a true guttural laugh. Her pink, watered eyes lit up in humor as she looked into Eli's eyes. He chuckled softly at her and ran one of his hands through her bouncy curls. She truly didn't know what got into her. It's not like anything he said was truly gut-wrenching hilarious, but she knew she laughed mostly because he made her feel happy. It was confusing, to say the least, that she could be sitting completely and totally depressed in her room and then the next moment she was smiling, laughing, and happy? Yes, happy. It just seemed so contradicting, it was humorous.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and took Eli's hand in her's. He looked up at her, eyes shining bright with amusement, and his trademark grin plastered across his face. "You, _girlfriend_, have officially gone insane."

"Is it weird that after all this awfulness, I'm actually happy in this moment right now? I haven't felt happy in a while."

He leaned in close to her face, his breath hot on her skin, his lips a mere movement away from hers and muttered, "You always make me happy too, Clare. Something about the light you give off, you're almost angelic, _pure_. Life without you seems impossible, meaningless."

She trembled softly feeling his hot breath on her skin every time he spoke, even every time he breathed. It filled her with warmness from the inside-out, and she couldn't help herself any longer. She leaned in forcefully, crashing their lips together... bravely starting what they both yearned to do. Her hands found their way to his hair, tangling softly between the dark tresses as their lips battled for dominance. She felt his tongue softly touch her lip, begging for permission to deepen the kiss and for once she didn't even think twice. She just let what felt so natural to her, just take over. He groaned softly into her lips and she quivered at the sound. Oh, how amazing she felt. Mothers, fathers, broken memories, broken love, all those thoughts simply disappeared. She felt calm, at peace...

_She felt rescued_.


End file.
